


Lila-rose and talk about boys

by RhianneHope



Series: Ben and Trans Carlos' family tales [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Engagement, Family Fluff, Multi, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Lila-Rose Jeslyn Adams is the daughter of the King and Queen of Auradon, she's got lots of family around but she hasn't told them a very big secret until today. She's got a boyfriend only her parents know about... What will the rest of the family say when she brings him to meet them?
Series: Ben and Trans Carlos' family tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892473
Kudos: 1





	Lila-rose and talk about boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea I had I'd love opinions on this fic as I have a few more written and ready to be published if people enjoy this. Hope everyone's okay feel free to comment anytime x

It had been fifteen years since princess Lila-Rose Jeslyn Adams was born to Carlia and Benjamin Adams and the lively teenager certainly lit up the lives of her parents, Aunt Mal and Uncle Jay, Aunt Lonnie and Auntie Evie, Aunt Jane and Uncle Gil, Aunt Uma and Uncle Harry even her grandparents and the castle staff’s. The teen was a terror to those closest to her and spent her days roaming the castle or burying her head in a book or laptop, hacking different things to torment her parents or wind up the castle staff, she once even hacked Auntie Evie camera’s at the shop and convinced her that there was a ghost haunting her shop, Auntie Evie wouldn’t talk to her for days but Aunt Lonnie found it funny so did Uncle Jay. It was almost her sixteenth birthday and the night she’d tell her extended family that she had a boyfriend, Uncle Jay wouldn’t be happy at first and now that Aunt Uma, Uncle Gil and Uncle Harry had moved from the Isle and Uncle Gil and Aunt Jane got married the three men and Aunt Uma were really protective. So she’d told only her parents about Charlie, Doug’s eldest son, the boy was more like his mother Cinderella’s daughter Celine than his father, with short dark curls and a kind smile he worshipped his princess of six months, and he bought her flowers, jewellery and chocolates. Her birthday was two days away so tonight she was spending time with her parents, Aunts and Uncles, forcing her rather shy boyfriend to join them. Charlie knew that King Ben and Queen Carlia loved him and kept insisting on just Ben and Carlia but he’d been raised with respect to his elders and politely refused every time. Making the couple believe he was a good man for their daughter. He was taking her out after her family descended on the castle and now Auntie Evie was helping her get ready but thinking her friends were taking her out. Charlie had sent ahead her favourite flowers and told her favourite aunt they were from her parents, hiding her card in a box of their memories. Dressed in a short black halter neck dress with a blue sash around the waist highlighting her hourglass figure, adding a navy leather jacket and a pair of black heels to complete her outfit. Allowing Evie control over her make-up and hair, the long brown curls with black tips left loose with braids around the crown. Pressing a kiss to her crown Auntie Evie stood up and headed down stairs with the rest of the family.  
‘You look stunning sweetheart’  
‘All thanks to you Auntie E’  
‘As your Aunt Lonnie taught me natural beauty is only highlighted by make-up’  
Shaking her head fondly as her aunt retreated from the room hearing the roaring laughter from their family gathering downstairs Evie headed back down. Her niece shaking with excitement and nerves telling her boyfriend she’d meet him at the restaurant, oblivious to the question he’d asked her parents. Stepping down the grand staircase of their castle her mum stood at the bottom, with tears in her eyes and a hand on her growing baby bump, she was going to be a big sister again, after losing two babies her parents had lost all hope so Lila had done her best to make them extremely proud, knowing it was bad when she woke up to Auntie Evie lying in her bed stroking her hair, Uncle Jay sitting in a chair guarding the door and Aunt Mal holding her hand tightly while she slept. Finally remembering what happened the night before, her mum had been rushed to hospital and had delivered an angel they named Nathaniel-Jordan at 32 weeks, and then Katarina-Elizabeth eight months before at 28 weeks. Her mum was currently thirty weeks so Lila was glued to her phone in case of emergency, they couldn’t shut her out this time she was only a few years from being queen and even obeyed her now. Hugging her mom as Lumiere appeared at the door, they had an openness policy with the staff so they tended to care a little more than most staff, Lumiere always took Lila places and even taught her to drive while Mrs Potts remembered Carlia’s favourite tea when she had just miscarried and even fetched half the library to the current queen who didn’t want to leave her bed. Her dad walking out with a broad smile as he hugged his eldest daughter, they were immensely proud of their eldest, letting her out with Charlie tonight showed the freedom she was given.  
‘Have fun with Charlie’ her mum told her, hearing Uncle Jay shout from the living room made her laugh as all her aunts and uncles appeared in the hallway.  
‘A girlfriend Uncle Jay, Auntie M please help me’  
‘Jay leave the girl be, and how old we you when you started going out with girls and guys?’  
‘Like ten. But look at the outfit’  
‘Something is wrong with her clothes?’ Evie suddenly appeared fussing with the dress  
‘E he doesn’t like the amount of skin that our girl’s got on display’  
‘Me neither’ Uma, Gil and Harry suddenly piped up making their niece mutter a string of curses under her breath that would make Maleficent blush.  
Rolling her eyes she pressed a kiss to her mum and dad’s cheeks before heading out the door.  
‘When did she get so big?’ Harry voicing all their thoughts as the adults headed back into the living room, Evie pulled Carlia to a sudden stop.  
‘Charlie? As in Doug and Celine’s son?’  
‘Shhh E, she’s bringing ‘her’ to meet you all in a few hours she’s getting food and a surprise first’  
‘How long?’  
‘Six months, please act surprised I can’t deal with my daughter being enraged. I forgot how tiring being pregnant was’  
Walking back into the living room and glaring a hole through Ben who was talking to Jay, Gil and Harry. Mal, Lonnie, Jane and Uma all laughing as Ben turned to face his wife who’d fallen into the sofa between Jane and Uma, laying her head against the former’s who happily complied.  
‘And it’s all his doing’ she complained with a pout.  
‘Aww what’s the matter Lil C?’ Jay taunted from the corner.  
‘I’d look out Jay, karma’s a bitch just ask Ben’ she retorted smoothly flipping him off before returning to her conversation.  
Rolling his eyes at his wife he pretended to not hear her for moment, eyebrows crinkled in complaint.  
‘It wasn’t karma’ he grumbled under his breath  
‘So all your clothes were magically shredded by fairies’ Mal returned with a grin Carlia mirroring her actions  
‘No you. My wife definitely got you to do it’  
‘I would never and anyway…You told her she had gained weight’ she pointed an accusing finger at him.  
‘No I asked what the doctor said. It’s not my fault that the conference call couldn’t be rescheduled.’  
‘Woah. Stop with the marital issues please and Carlia sweetheart you haven’t gained a single pound’ Evie placated as Ben continued to grumble under his breath, Carlia smiling in victory she’d had the last laugh when she’d gotten Mal to shred Ben’s clothes and not tell anyone. It only cost Carlia a few cases of wine and free cuddles from her first daughter.  
While her parents were bickering at home Lila had just arrived at the restaurant, Lumière taking her in her new car, a black sports car that she couldn’t drive yet.  
‘I’ll be back in a few hours Lila-Rose, same place around 9pm’  
‘Thanks Lumi’  
Rolling his eyes at the nickname he pulled away, leaving Lila to glance around for Charlie, not hearing him sneak behind her until his arms encircled her waist and picked her up.  
‘Oh my God, Char you scared me’  
Chuckling he put her back down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, their lips mingling until they ran out of air.  
‘Ready princess?’  
‘Yep, you ready for my family?’  
‘The famous core four and sea three together in one room. Nope not at all. They’ll eat me alive.’  
‘My aunts will love you and my parents already do so do the staff.’  
‘And your uncles?’  
‘Well they might each have a heart attack’  
Giggling to herself as she was escorted into Tiana’s Palace, a restaurant inspired by New Orleans which is where it started but there were now chains all over Auradon. Taking her to a corner table that offered them privacy he pulled her chair out, letting her sink into the plush comfort, legs crossed and menu in her hand she scanned it for what she was looking for, an easy smirk across her lips.  
‘You can’t just eat beignets, you need real food sweetheart’  
‘Please… It’s our anniversary’  
‘Your parents have already told you it doesn’t matter what about gumbo or Jambalaya?’  
Knowing her weakness was spicy food, especially from Tiana’s the woman made fantastic food even from New Orleans she had the best chefs in her restaurants all over Auradon.  
‘Fineeee I’ll have Jambalaya’  
‘Good choice I’m gonna have gumbo this time’  
Making light conversation over their food, seeing her boyfriend get more excited as she ordered a few bags of beignet’s hoping some sweet treats would lighten her family specifically her uncles, searching his pocket he waited until the waitress had gone to put the order in and took Lila’s hand.  
‘Lila-Rose Jeslyn Adams, I love you with all of my heart. You are incredible, your spirit and drive amaze me every day and your compassion rivals your dad and I cannot believe you chose a simple miners son like me. Especially since you could have your pick of people who match your beauty and compassion.’  
‘C…’  
‘I know we are still young but will you do me the honour of accepting this ring as a promise of someday becoming Mrs Miner? I couldn’t pick a better person to choose if you’ll have me.’  
The silent tears pouring down her face as she nodded made him break out into a huge grin. Slipping the ring from the velvet box she couldn’t help admire the jewellery on her finger, knowing him and her parents had picked the perfect promise ring, it was diamonds from the families mine. Charlie Grandfather Dopey had once showed them to her when she visited, the second time she’d met his family, he’d gotten a rose gold band with a collection of small diamonds either side of the main one. Even getting a C and L engraved into the diamond. It was perfect.  
‘Charlie, it’s…’  
‘Your parents helped me choose the band and your mum thought of the engraved letters, it’s too soon for us to be planning and getting married but I thought you might want someone beside you when your queen. Plus my mum and even my uncle grumpy love you, all of my family do I think more than me.’  
‘Of course C, I’ll always want you there and I’m going to be queen in two years. I think I need a Lord of the Court by the time I’m coronated, I know my dad had my mom as Lady Carlia just after he was coronated and that’s because of some issues with Aunt Mal and the gang. My family love you just as much, my parents think the world of you.’  
Nodding along to Lila’s ramblings as he laughed when her beignets were brought to her in takeaway bags, he grabbed a bag and helped her back into her coat before he caught her hand and led her from the restaurant with giant grins on both their faces hers fading slightly when she realised.  
‘Oh My God’  
‘What?’  
‘Aunt E’s gonna kill me I didn’t take any pictures’  
‘The staff got some on my phone, we’ll show her later’  
Rolling his eyes he smiled at his girlfriend and her slightly shaking hands as Lumière pulled up in her new car. Sliding into the back Lila pulled out her phone and pressed the call button on her mum’s contact.  
‘Hey Li, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?’  
‘Nothing just letting you know we’re on our way back, I said yes’  
Hearing a shriek from her mother she pulled the phone away from her ear, Charlie looking at her in curiosity as were her family at home, Ben had a smile breaking his face and Evie’s face was covered in concern when Carlia burst into tears.  
‘Lila? Sweetheart did you tell your mum you’d won the lottery or a free place at university?’  
‘Not quite Auntie Evie, I’ll fill you guys in soon me and Charlie are on our way back’  
Slipping from the room with Carlia’s phone she lowered her voice.  
‘Did Charlie propose or something your mum looks like she might burst’  
‘Not quite he gave me…Wait how do you know?’  
‘Your parents didn’t tell me before you blame them. I know you want to tell us but I figured it out, it’s why your parents and the others ask me for love life advice and you rarely ask me to help you pick anything you always ask your mum, so it must have been important. Plus I still work with Doug and he was telling me all about his son’s new girlfriend and that he was taking her out tonight’  
‘Auntie Evie you are too perceptive and Doug’s a gossip’  
‘Thanks Kiddo anyway what happened’  
‘I’ve got a promise ring, he even got it engraved, mum and dad helped him out’  
‘Aww sweetheart I’m so happy I’ll get the bucks fizz and orange juice ready for us all. I know your parents aren’t drinking they have a big meeting in Corona tomorrow, they leave later tonight.’  
‘They do? Are we having a girl’s weekend? Do I get to drink the wine I’ve been saving?’  
‘What wine is this and why didn’t you tell me we had wine? We are if you aren’t celebrating yourself perhaps with an empty house’  
‘Aunti…Evelyn Grimhilde’  
‘Don’t sound so scandalised Li you should hear the stories about your aunts Mal and Uma they are bizarre to say the least.’  
‘No thanks I like to be able to look at Auntie M and Auntie Uma. We’re around the corner see you in a few’  
Running through the living room and ignoring the confusion on others faces she grabbed the bucks fizz bottles she’d hidden in the back fridge, pulling the 0% alcohol stuff she’d bought specially as well as twenty glasses knowing Mrs Potts, Cogsworth, Chip and Lumière would join them as well as Belle and Adam who were in the library reading and doing paperwork. Bursting back into the living room she rocked on the balls of her feet, hugging Carlia and Ben tightly before Lonnie pulled her to a stop.  
‘Eves, sweetheart you haven’t looked this excited since Li’s party was decided and it’s still a week away’  
‘You’ll find out in a few minutes Lon’  
Shaking her head at her wife she sat back down and continued to braid Jane’s hair. Oblivious to the celebration about to rock the house. Jay was frowning as Carlia and Evie practically bounced in their seats. Mal’s temper was slowly fraying, about to snap when Lila called through, head poking into the room with slightly though not obviously smudged lipstick. Evie grinning at the conversation they’d had on the phone only ten minutes earlier. Carlia up to hug her daughter as Ben and Evie followed. The 16 year old pulling someone into the room with her, the boy was around her age, with dark curls and a soft nature, looking rather shy as Jay, Harry and Uma sized him up Gil and Jane smiled as Lonnie also stood up, Mal hot on her trail.  
‘This is Charlie, Celine and Doug’s son. My boyfriend and betrothed’ She announced with a smile, flashing a ring on her finger, everyone’s faces marvelling as Evie bounced forward to examine the ring. Carlia following not far behind her.  
‘Charlie, it looks lovely congratulations’ Carlia smiled hugging her daughter and then the boy stood next to her  
‘Thank you Mrs Adams but you guys helped pick out the ring, I couldn’t have done it without you guys’  
‘We’ll be family please at least call us Carlia and Ben’  
‘I’ll stick to Mr and Mrs Adams if you don’t mind. My mother is incredibly strict with manners’  
Shaking her head fondly Carlia rested a hand on her bump, watching Jay, Uma, Harry and Gil all glaring before hr daughter gave them two bags of beignets  
‘Fresh from Tiana’s’ She called as Auntie Evie and Jane asked for pictures and to see her ring, Mal and Lonnie poured celebratory drinks in the kitchen. Ben had to rush off to a last minute meeting in the next town over before Corona, so Carlia asked him to call his parents and their staff to celebrate. Wrinkling her nose when she felt a sharp pain run through her stomach. Shaking it off she breathed deeply heading to the kitchen to help the girls hand out glasses. Another sharp pain running through her she sighed heavily.  
‘We are celebrating please don’t come today little one it’s your sisters night and we have to leave to go somewhere in the morning’  
Mal crinkling her nose as she rested a hand on Carlia’s shoulder.  
‘You good?’  
‘Just Braxton hicks, do not tell my daughter or E. I’ll be up to that hospital as quickly as they can and we have a huge meeting with Corona tomorrow’  
‘If it happens in the next five minutes I want to run a scan’  
‘Deal. M?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Can you run that scan?’  
Ushering her into another room, Mal wracked her brain for the spell from Carlia’s first pregnancy, a frown marring her face a she focused.  
‘Carlia. Do not panic okay, I’m going to get Lonnie and Evie I need Lonnie to do a check on you for me’  
‘Mal I was bleeding earlier’  
‘Is that normal’  
‘Spotting, that’s what I thought it was’  
Rushing from the room she called for Lonnie and Evie, neither of which had chance to have a drink.  
‘Lonnie can you come here a sec I need you and E to help me grab some stuff’  
Both nodding they followed into a spare room of the house, seeing Carlia lying on a bed made Evie rush forward.  
‘C? Carlia-Ariya can you hear me?’  
‘’Yeah Eves I think the baby’s coming and it can’t’  
‘She says she’s been bleeding I need to call the doctor’  
Rushing to get her iPhone from the kitchen she spotted her husband and niece stood in the doorway of the room Carlia was in. Seeing the blood on the bed made Lila jump and bolt towards her mother before Jay or Mal could stop her.  
‘Mum? Mummy what’s going on?’  
‘Everything’s fine my little bug I’m just getting Auntie Lonnie to check me out. Auntie M is a little worried’  
Feeling Uncle Jay try to pick her up she turned to glare at him almost mirroring the fierceness of her aunts.  
‘I am not going anywhere. I’m not a little kid you guys can try and protect anymore.’  
‘C? It’s just spotting by the looks of things, you just need to rest and drink plenty of fluids, and I’m not sure about this trip to Corona on a plane tomorrow.’  
‘Thanks Lon, I’ll be fine for Corona and since you’re my midwife it saves me the trouble of the hospital for now.’  
Looking to her daughter she reached out an arm, watching her daughter stop in front of her and kneel next to the bed, taking hold of her mother’s hand.  
‘I expect you to be celebrating do I make myself clear?’  
‘Mum, there’s no way I’m celebrating without you, we’ll just cancel for today’  
‘You’ll do no such thing Lila-Rose Jeslyn’  
‘Alright hold on now’  
Ben moved to stand next to their daughter tangling his fingers with his wife’s as he wrapped an arm around his daughter.  
‘Who says we have to move your mother from her bed?’  
Glancing at all her family gathered in the flat sized suite of her parents with Charlie’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist, Auntie Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Uma all gathered around her mother, no doubt wedding planning and probably baby shower planning too. Moving to glance at her uncle’s when she felt her dad stand behind her, tilting her chin up she looked at the man who’d raised her. Charlie standing talking to her Aunt Jane and Uncle Gil she reached for her dad’s hand.  
‘Daddy?’  
‘Princess’  
‘I picked a good one didn’t I?’  
Ben turned to glance at his eldest only daughter, resting his chin against the top of her head he dropped a kiss onto her forehead, sparing a glance to his wife and blowing her a kiss with a wink before returning to the conversation with his daughter.  
‘You picked a great one sweetheart’  
‘How did you know mom was the one?’  
‘I trusted my heart darling and I know that Charlie is the one for you’  
‘Thanks daddy, does mummy feel the same?’  
‘I know your mother does princess, why don’t you go and ask her while me and auntie Evie have a talk with Charlie’  
The man appearing back at her side to press a gentle kiss to her cheek and then her nose before backing away from her slightly, smiling in a tense way towards her father.  
‘Sir, I mean King Ben, Mr Adams Sir.’  
‘Please Charlie don’t call me Sir it makes me older than I already feel’  
‘Sorry King Mr Adams’  
‘Charlie you’re going to be part of the family soon Ben or dad will do’  
Smiling at her family dotted all around the room Lila knew she had one amazing group of people to stand by her and her future.


End file.
